LOST: Nobody Is Safe
by InsaneSickPervertDramedyWriter
Summary: It's been 100 days since they crashed. Bitter rivalries start, new secrets are uncovered, and nobody is safe. Things that have happened are what has happened up to Season 3 Episode 18, so some things may not match. The second chapter is up!
1. 100 days after

Jack Shephard woke up. He turned around and saw for the 100th day in a row, that none of it was a dream. He had really crashed on the island. He was still there, still trying to find out countless secrets. Despite the surreal nature of the past three plus months, it was all real. Jack slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. The vast majority of his fellow castaways were already up and eating breakfast. He rubbed himself off, hoping to get some the sticky trash that rubbed off from the plants he had slept on. He was grateful for the fact that there were still unused pillows, as well as tents for privacy. Looking to the left, he saw the ravenous islanders munching on Dharma Initiative food.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Apparently there were at least two people who weren't eating breakfast. He turned around and saw the familiar face who he had formed a somewhat forbidden relationship with. Her name was Juliet Burke. Juliet kissed Jack on the neck and tasted him. She tasted her love for him, as well as the fun they had experienced in the tent the previous night. Jack pushed her away and decided to feel her embrace; he loved his relationship he had developed in the last week, yet knew something was wrong. A naked Juliet inquisitively asked him, "What's wrong?" Jack honestly didn't know the answer to this question, so he half-truthfully replied, "Nothing." After Jack had dressed he stepped out of the tent and trudged over to the 'buffet table,' as the rest of them called it. He picked out some 'Dharma Initiative Cereal' and poured on some 'Dharma Initiative Milk.' Jack groaned at times when he looked at the cans, wishing when he was in a bad mood they would have a little variety and come up with something more original than naming everything 'Dharma Initiative Such-and-Such.'

Once he had his fill on food he saw some of the castaways about their petty complaints. Charlie had a bruise, Claire yet again thought there was a nonexistent problem with her baby, and Sun actually complained that he kept checking up on her. He was just trying to continue to be the de facto leader he had apparently become the minute they crashed on the island. Sun told Jack, "For the fifth time in a row! I am fine, and my baby is fine!" Jack pointed out her recent stress and said that it wasnt good for the baby. "I am not stressed! I'm not the only pregnant woman on this island is all! Why don't you check on her!" Jack looked down. "I'm sorry. I upset you. That was rude of me. Just because you're the father doesn't mean-," at this Jack walked away. He, Kate, and possibly Juliet were the only ones who knew he wasn't the father. Sawyer didn't even know about the pregnancy.

Even with the hatch long gone, Jack wasn't used to washing his clothes in the stream. He took some ripped clothes from last night and put some detergent on. He submerged them and thought back on the past 30 days. He put his head in his hand and tears filled up in his eyes. But before he could start sobbing, Kate walked up to the brook and started washing her own clothes. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No, I uh...got some detergent in my eye." For about 5 minutes they washed their clothes next to each other, without speaking. Kate broke the silence and started, "I know how hard it must be for you. I mean, me being pr-," but before she could get Jack angry they were both startled by the much too familiar cranking and roaring of the 'Smoke Monster'.

Seconds after, Sayid ran out of the jungle, bloodied and bruised, and breathlessly said, "Jack! Hurry, come! There...has...something horrible! From where I...came from," Jack told Kate to make sure Sayid was okay and went into full doctor mode. He sprinted off into the jungle, and the farther he went in the louder people's screams got. "I' coming!"He yelled. He finally ran into about half the castaways huddled around somebody. Hurley yelled, "Dude, like, good you're here!" Jack pushed aside the throngs and went into the center of focus.

There he saw one of the castaways, mumbling, and about to die.


	2. Monstrous Decisions

Kate Austen knew she was a bitch. In fact, she knew she wasn't just a bitch, she was a tramp as well. Because when she watched Jack carry Steve Jenkins' dead body to camp, she felt neither sorrow, nor grief, nor worry. No. She felt lust. Lust for the man carrying the mutilated corpse. She was all in all crazy about him and everything he did. Kate knew that the Deadly Sin of lust was only created for her to experience it every waking hour. The truth really was that if it was up to her she would chain Jack to a tree and rip off his clothes. That alone, while it may make her lustful, did not make her a slut. What made her such a tramp was the fact she was pregnant. But the problem was the fact that Jack wasn't the father. And the man who was indeed the father, she was in love with also. While one could not tell from looking, she was engrossed in her whorish thoughts and paid no attention to the chaos on all sides of her.

"KATE!!!"

"What?"

"Why are you here?! I told you to stay with Sayid!" Jack was about to get angry, and the remainder of the castaways would groan whenever they thought about Jack's Hulk-ish alter ego. "I did. He…ummm…told me to follow you…" Jack stopped in his tracks, which was never a good sign as Kate knew. "And you listened to him? Kate, the man had a five inch long gash on his arm. For all we know he could be unconscious right now!" Kate sighed and smiled slyly, but did not let Jack see this. "Fine. We'll just stop by the caves and make sure he's all right."

The rest of the islanders walked back to camp while Jack and Kate went to the caves where Sayid asked to be abandoned. "Before you get mad at her, Jack I did tell Kate to go without me." Sayid was extremely calm for a man who had an obvious stream of blood pouring out of his arm and covering his clothes, not to mention the foot-long twig that was lodged in his leg. In the 100 days Kate had known Sayid, she never stopped thinking that 'extremely' was the ultimate word to describe him. He was always either extremely calm, or extremely mad. The entire body of castaways much preferred the former. "I honestly thought I was well enough for her to run after you, and I still do. It looks much more painful than it really is," Sayid calmly argued. Jack started to settle down and let his anger subside, but he was still uptight. "Well…how do we know it didn't damage any nerves, or there are any broken bones or-" Sayid interrupted Jack's panic attack, "Jack. I was in the Republican Guard and the Gulf War. I can certainly say that with a few bandages I will be fine." Jack began to pace in circles in thought. "Do you know what Steve's last words to me were? They were 'Ask Sayid'. Nothing more. Well…now I'm asking!"

Sayid sat up with a straighter posture such as one does while concentrating in order to tell a story. "Steve and I were collecting firewood. As I'm sure you all heard, it was the Smoke Monster. What I very much doubt you heard, was what he was saying. He repeated Steve's name. Over and over and over. Steve, out of a sudden lack of judgment, stopped running from the Monster's booms. He merely just stood in…awe. I ran back to get him but it was closer than we thought. In some…tube of smoke it lifted up Steve and threw him down. Steve was thrown on top of me and the Monster injured us both. However I simply got the leftover energy." Kate and Sayid could both tell Jack had given up in trying to find someone to blame other than the Monster. "Let's get you and this body to camp." The three then left and walked the reasonably short distance to camp. They saw that Charlie and a few others had already attempted to make a grave for Steve, however they hadn't gotten very far. Jack walked over and stepped his shovel in the dirt.

"Well hey sweet cheeks! What'd I miss?" Sawyer, or James Ford as was his real name, walked over to Kate and embraced her in a bear hug. Kate smirked and kissed him on the forehead. "The 'Monster' made an attack. Steve's dead. He kept saying his name or something."

"Oh. Well you know I never much cared about Steve." Sawyer said while breaking apart and smiling.

"You are such an ass," Kate remarked playfully while tickling him.

Sawyer was obviously the other man she was hopelessly and foolishly in love with. He was also the father to her baby, the baby that Sawyer didn't know existed. As a matter of fact, despite the perverted orgy she subliminally wanted, he was the only man on the island who she had slept with. Kate cried when nobody was around about the fact she was pregnant, and sooner or later, that she would have to tell him. She looked to her left and stared nonchalantly at Jack, Charlie, and Locke among others as they dug the pit Steve's body would shamelessly be thrown in. Suddenly, Juliet Burke came into her view as the Other walked up to Jack and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Kate squinted menacingly, then turned around with a fake smile. "Listen, James, I'm sure there will be some meeting in a few hours tonight about whatever happened this morning, so follow me." She beckoned suggestively while yanking Sawyer's collar and almost dragging him to her tent.

He thrusted him through the tent flap after her and pinned him down. "I totally saw this coming Freckles," Sawyer told Kate. "Why can't you just ever screw me." Kate unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off his shoulders, French kissing him romantically. Sawyer unhooked her bra and ripped off Kate's shirt with his teeth. Kate and Sawyer tossed clothes left and right, almost rhythmically, until they were each completely naked. Kate licked all over his chest and suckled his torso, slowly working downwards. "Do you love me?" Kate suddenly said in between episodes of licking below his navel. Sawyer put himself in her mouth while saying, "Madly." "Then I need to tell you something. I'm-" Sawyer screamed at the top of lungs in orgasm. Kate basically shrugged off her confession for another time, when she and the father weren't screaming elatedly virtually every ten seconds. At one time Kate was worried about the rest of the camp hearing her, before she decided she wanted to be as loud as possible. She needed Jack to feel jealously and betrayal. Or at least she needed to be on the other end, sick of feeling betrayed and jealous of others' normal lives. It wasn't that she had never betrayed someone, in fact she had done it countless times on the run. It was that she never did it when she wanted to. And as she and Sawyer flopped down to sleep, still touching each other, she had decided she loved purposeful betrayal.

When Kate opened her eyes, it was pitch dark around her. She was almost afraid she had gone blind in some bizarre twist from the incredible kinkiness she had just experienced. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she simply realized it was nighttime. 2 at night as a matter of fact. Sawyer was not in the tent next to her, and this coupled with the faint voice of Jack in the background, she realized that everyone in the camp but her was gathered around a fire listening to the de facto leader speak. Since she was unclothed, she didn't step out to listen with them. She could even hear him anyways, and heard him speaking about Steve. Apparently his funeral would be tomorrow, and somewhat to her surprise, she heard them speak of a mission to kill the Monster, and she was going with Jack, Sawyer, Locke, and Sayid. This prompted her to believe that this meeting was actually important enough for her to be there, and she threw some clothes on.

Kate stepped out of the tent and jogged over to the fire. To her dismay, as soon as she arrived Jack had finished speaking and the islanders started to disperse. Jack walked over to her with a somewhat frustrated expression and stated, "Look who's here. Unless you mind, you, me, Sawyer, Locke, and Sayid are all going on a mission to kill the Monster with any dynamite we can find left over." Even though he had seemingly expressed concern over Kate's opinion, he simply walked away before she could answer. Kate swore she heard him mutter 'Bitch' as he walked off, but she was much too bewildered to really pursue that. Kate could think of a billion things wrong with that plan and didn't really anticipate success. She slowly walked back to her tent after wasting her time until she heard a rustling right next to her. Kate held her breath and didn't dare say anything. Sure enough, a figure began to step out of the trees, chattering from the cold temperature. Kate looked in further amazement until she was able to speak.

"Why are you back?" Kate asked Danielle Rosseau.


End file.
